To Change the Future
by Mr0cheese
Summary: Following the events of Ch. 21, Lucina must make the most difficult decision of her life. End the life of the man she loves, or risk dooming the present to the horrors she herself barely escaped from. Spoilers for Ch. 22 and beyond.


Oh boy. Well this is my first fic to be submitted to this website, the result of finally getting the balls to write something of my own after reading so much.

So, without further ado, welcome to the first chapter of To Change the Future.

Warning, SPOILERS for Fire Emblem Awakening Ch. 22 and beyond.

* * *

Lucina slowly trudged her way up the small hill, the sun slowly setting behind her. She had made her choice earlier today, after witnessing the events at Plegia Castle and the loss of the Fire Emblem.

There was no way anyone would ever forgive her for what she was about to do. Not even her father, Chrom, would be likely to defend her in this matter. If everything went the way she planned, he would lose his son-in-law and his greatest friend this day.

She noticed the footprints of her husband, having seen him come in this direction and no one else accompanying him. Lucina then came to the apex of the slope and saw Robin standing there, gazing into the direction of the setting sun. Steadying her nerves, Lucina moved herself into his line of sight, asking as she did so "Beg pardon, Robin. Might I have a word?"

Shaken from his thoughts by his wife's words, Robin decided to respond "...Lucina. What is it?" he asked, wondering what his wife needed of him.

"It's about my father." she replied, . "I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he...died."

Still trying to figure out the intent behind Lucina's words, Robin could do nothing but nod. "I see."

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him." she told him, smiling as she reminisced about her father. "People say he was brave right up until the end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man...I won't allow that to happen."

Giving her a small smile, Robin nodded. "I understand. You love him...We all do."

Taking a deep breath, Lucina set upon the path she had chosen. "Robin, I...Please forgive me."

She shakily drew her blade, struggling to keep it steady, trying to accept what she had decided she must do. "I-I'm going to have to kill you now."

"W-wait, what? Lucina, what are you talking about?" exclaimed Robin, backing away slightly. His shock at seeing his wife raise her sword to him was not lost on Lucina, as his expression was almost enough to shatter her resolve. But not quite enough.

"Stay where you are, Robin!" she shouted, brandishing her weapon barely a hair's breadth from his face.

"I-I didn't want to do this. In my future, you...You are my father's murderer."

Shock was apparent on Robin's face at her words. "No!" he exclaimed. "That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?"

"I was not certain myself, until today. I knew my father had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so...But today made it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon."

Frozen, Robin could only get out "Lucina, wait."

"If my father is right, then the future can be averted. Sacrifices must be made." At this moment, Lucina's expression contorted into one of shame, with tears already forming in her eyes. "I am sorry, Robin! I know this is murder. I... I know that... I-I just can't let the world lose him. He's far too important, so please. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Lucina, wait a moment-"

"Please! Don't resist, and I promise you your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done."

Robin was dumbstruck, to say the least. His wife told him he was Chrom's killer? That made no sense!

However a stray thought passed his mind. That dream he had a few nights ago, the one where he and Chrom had been dueling Validar, was it possible it was a vision? It correlated with what Lucina stated would happen in the future, as he had slain his friend by the end of it.

If his death was necessary to save Chrom, and by extension the world, then he would give his life for that purpose. And if his wife wished for it, then he had no objections.

With that thought in mind, he steadied his nerves, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He could either allow her to do as she wished, or he could try to convince Lucina that his death was unnecessary. Robin knew what must be done.

Gazing upon his wife, he allowed the hesitation in his eyes to fade away replaced by acceptance and affection.

"Very well. My life is yours... It always has been."

"D-don't look at me like that!" Lucina exclaimed, the sheer amount of love and devotion evident in Robin's expression making her resolve falter. "I love you!" Voice cracking, she continued "...Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?"

Robin smiled "I would give my life for Chrom. And for you as well. I love you Lucina."

Lucina's already shaky grip on her Falchion faltered further at her husband's declaration and tears began cascading down her face

"Just promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you. Promise you won't be alone. I want you to be happy, Lucina. That's all I ever wanted." With that, Robin closed his eyes, awaiting his wife's judgment.

"N-no...Ah gods, no..."

Robin, upon hearing his wife's exclamation, chose to reassure her.

"...I'm ready now. Do what you must."

Lucina was torn. Here she was, threatening to murder her husband for what she thought was the good of the world, and he was accepting it. She expected more resistance on his part, but he seemed to have resigned himself to her decision.

"I... I must..."

As she tried to will herself to tighten her hold upon her blade, Lucina found her muscles would not obey her. Her own body recognized this as wrong and refused to take part.

With this revelation in mind, Lucina stopped fighting her conscience, and allowed Falchion to fall from her grasp, its blade sinking into the ground at her feet.

"Damn me! I can't do it! I love you too much!" she cried. Lucina wasn't able to bring herself to slay her husband, not even for the safety of the world.

She sunk to her knees in the grass, tears streaking down her face as she sobbed "I'm sorry Robin. I'm s-so sorry! Please, please forgive me!"

Upon hearing Lucina's cry, Robin opened his eyes and bore witness to his beloved's state on the ground. She had fallen to her knees and held her face within her hands, pleading for his forgiveness.

This sight tore at Robin's heart, for he had never wished to cause his wife such pain.

Approaching her, Robin lowered himself to her level and slowly parted her hands from their position on her face.

The visage that greeted him made him feel like the worst possible husband in the world.

Viewing his wife's puffy eyes and tear-stricken face, Robin was at a loss for words. He simply reached over and pulled Lucina into an embrace, knowing he had to comfort her.

"Easy, easy now." he cooed. "No one's hurt, I'm still here."

As soon as she heard her husband's attempts to console her, Lucina broke into even more tears. Robin, the same person who she just tried to kill. Robin, the man she swore to spend the rest of her life with. Robin, her husband was trying to make her feel better.

After sitting there, cradling Lucina for what felt like hours (but was only around a few minutes in reality), with the sun steadily dipping into the horizon, Robin released his hold on her slightly, enough to lean back and view his wife. Even with her features marred by her tears, he still considered her as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes upon her visage (sans the mask of course).

Wiping away her remaining tears, Robin addressed his wife.

"Lucina, although I said I was ready for you to take my life, I am rather relieved you didn't follow through with it, although not for the reason you might suspect."

At his words, Lucina was stuck. Upon hearing him begin, she assumed it was because he did not wish to die, but his statement contradicted that belief. So, if it wasn't out of fear for his life, then why was he grateful?

"Well, in actuality, I have two reasons. The first being rather obvious: I didn't want to leave you, my wife. The second, I didn't want Morgan to realize that her father was slain at the hands of her mother. I don't even want to picture how she would feel at the news of my death."

Lucina mentally slapped herself. Of course! How in the name of Naga did she forget? Her daughter! Morgan would have been irrevocably hurt at losing her father, the only one of the two she could actually remember from her future. Not to mention that she had just began trying to bond with the mother that she couldn't remember.

"I-I...didn't consider her when I thought of doing this." she admitted, pressing her face against Robin's tear-stained cloak. "I feel like such a fool now, for not factoring my own daughter's feelings in this."

"H-Hey, I didn't mention her just to make you feel worse!" Robin stammered. Damn it, his plan of making his wife feel better was backfiring. "Besides, your intentions were good, you wanted to prevent your future from occurring here. I understand that. But, I don't think you're going about it the right way.

"There must be another way for us to prevent your future from occurring. As long as we believe that, then we CAN change the future."

Staring into his eyes, Lucina could feel her husband's determination and resolve. He truly believed in what he said. And who was she to tell him he was wrong?

Bowing her head and wiping away the remnants of her tears, Lucina looked up toward Robin and smiled at him, that same radiant smile that led to him falling in love with her.

"Robin...thank you. I love you...so much."

Grinning at the indigo-haired woman in his arms, Robin rose, taking Lucina with him as he went.

"And I love you as well, Lucina."

Leaning down to press his lips against his wife's as she interlocked her hands behind his neck, Robin began his trek down the slope, back toward their camp, and by extension, their tent.

As the happy couple departed the area, a solitary figure stepped out from amongst the trees, having overheard the entire encounter. The indigo-haired man smiled contentedly.

"I suppose I didn't need to get involved after all." Then, a grimace passed over his features. "I hope I'd don't get too many more grandchildren..."

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter. Let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review (Constructive criticism welcome).

-Mr0cheese


End file.
